


"Make me feel... alive"

by lostinjupiter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank es un adolescente de 17 años que busca respuestas y cree encontrarlas en un extraño chico que se sienta a su lado y le pide fuego. </p>
<p>—	¿Tienes fuego? - ¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo para eso le había arrancado de su nube de perfección? <br/>Sin decir nada, le pasas el encendedor y sientes el contacto de su gélida piel con la tuya. No sabes por qué, pero sientes necesidad de mirarlo. Lo haces y no te arrepientes, ya que te encuentras con un ser perfecto. No sabes si es la droga o qué, pero estás seguro de no haber contemplado jamás tal belleza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make me feel... alive"

¿Has sentido un agujero en tu pecho? ¿Has sentido esa sensación de vacío interior? ¿Has sentido cómo todo dentro de ti parece desvanecerse mientras vas cayendo poco a poco en un abismo del cual no puedes salir? ¿No? Entonces déjame contarte cómo se siente…  
  
Todo a tu alrededor parece deshacerse mientras caminas a lo largo de ese gran camino de mierda llamado vida; eres tú caminando por un sendero que te es completamente desconocido y un tanto aterrador. Tienes millones de preguntas atormentándote, taladrándote los sesos, y por más que buscas, no encuentras respuestas. Aparecen las inseguridades, los temores te consumen y estás pronto a insertarte en el mundo de manera independiente.   
  
Cuentas tan sólo con diecisiete años, eres un crío que no sabe qué hará con su vida, que ni siquiera está seguro de poder valerse por sí mismo, y tampoco estás seguro de que te importe mucho. Eres lo que todos llaman un “adolescente”, pero, ¿qué significa eso después de todo? Adolescente, adolescente… esa palabra aparece en todos lados, y por fin haces el nexo con lo que estás viviendo: adolecer, carecer, necesitar… Si bien muchos creen que es incorrecto asociar la palabra “adolecer” con “adolescencia”, a ti, te hace todo el sentido del mundo. Porque estás en busca de algo, necesitas un algo que aún no sabes qué es y necesitas pistas, pero no sabes cómo pedirlas…no sabes cómo conseguirlas.   
  
Tus padres te presionan para que seas el mejor, a quien nadie pueda pasar a llevar. Te tratan como un adulto cuando lo único que esperas es que vengan, te abracen y acurruquen como si fueras un niño de cinco años… necesitas esa seguridad que únicamente ellos fueron capaces de brindarte hacía ya varios años atrás.   
  
Tus amigos te decepcionan y ya no sabes en quién confiar porque ni siquiera puedes confiar en ti mismo. Eres un maldito desastre que con suerte parece estar vivo… parece, ya que aún no estás siquiera seguro de estarlo.  
  
Cuando todo te agobia, sólo esperas el momento correcto para huir, correr, esconderte de las sombras que te acechan día y noche, escabullirte de los temores; evadirte de los problemas existenciales que surgen de la nada en tu cabeza que no cesa de hacer conjeturas acerca de tu futuro. Quieres desaparecer, tal vez hacer un viaje sea la mejor opción, pero no cualquier viaje. No hablas de un viaje físico, porque no es tu cuerpo el cual quieres que se traslade a otro plano, sino tu mente.   
  
¿Y cómo lo logras? Claro, drogas. Aquellas malditas y, a la vez, benditas drogas. Aquellas drogas que envenenan tu cuerpo, que te intoxican, pero que te hacen sentir tan bien… no hay nada como lo que ellas te hacen sentir ya que sólo con ellas en tu interior logras sentirte vivo, dueño del mundo, exclusivamente con ellas pareces encontrar todas las respuestas que buscas, todo parece más claro, todo parece más brillante y hermoso…  
  
Mas son únicamente alucinaciones que duran un par de horas como máximo… Porque estás aburrido de esperar el viernes por la tarde para sentirte vivo, porque necesitas conseguir una droga que una vez instalada en tu sistema, no te abandone nunca más.   
  
_Necesitas una nueva adicción._  
  
Entonces recuerdas el inicio de aquella película que tanto te gusta…  
  
 _Choose life. Choose a job. Choose a career. Choose a family. Choose a fucking big television, Choose washing machines, cars, compact disc players, and electrical tin openers. Choose good health, low cholesterol and dental insurance. Choose fixed- interest mortgage repayments. Choose a starter home. Choose your friends. Choose leisure wear and matching luggage. Choose a three piece suite on hire purchase in a range of fucking fabrics. Choose DIY and wondering who you are on a Sunday morning. Choose sitting on that couch watching mind-numbing sprit- crushing game shows, stuffing fucking junk food into your mouth. Choose rotting away at the end of it all, pushing you last in a miserable home, nothing more than an embarrassment to the selfish, fucked-up brats you have spawned to replace yourself. Choose your future. Choose life... But why would I want to do a thing like that?  
  
I chose not to choose life: I chose something else. And the reasons? There are no reasons. Who needs reasons when you've got heroin? _  
  
Sonríes. No tienes heroína porque no eres el jodido protagonista de una película para adolescentes, pero tienes un porro y aunque sabes que necesitas algo más, estás cansado de buscar.  
  
No sabes dónde estás ni qué es lo que se celebra, pero al parecer es un cumpleaños, ya que escuchas desde el interior de la casa aquella más que trillada canción de “Cumpleaños feliz”, mas no te interesa porque estás demasiado ocupado con la hierba que estás fumando sentado en la cuneta de la calle. Sabes que tanta marihuana ya debe tener más de la mitad de tus neuronas muertas, pero eres adolescente y nada de eso te importa, porque tienes hierba, tienes cigarrillos y un vaso de vodka a tu lado… sólo quisieras una cosa más: una persona con la cual poder conversar y juntos burlarse de la vida.   
  
Entonces, sin previo aviso, sientes a alguien sentarse a tu lado. No le das la menor importancia debido a lo ocupado que estás en tus propios asuntos. Miras los faros del alumbrado público y notas cómo se distorsionan, la música proveniente del interior de la casa se cuela por tus oídos y sientes ganas de moverte, de reír, de saltar, de gritar, de botar toda aquella energía que ni siquiera sabías que poseías… Sin embargo, la voz de quien está a tu lado te saca de tu ensoñación y no te queda otra que prestarle atención.   
  
— ¿Tienes fuego? - ¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo para eso le había arrancado de su nube de perfección?   
  
Sin decir nada, le pasas el encendedor y sientes el contacto de su gélida piel con la tuya. No sabes por qué, pero sientes necesidad de mirarlo. Lo haces y no te arrepientes, ya que te encuentras con un ser perfecto. No sabes si es la droga o qué, pero estás seguro de no haber contemplado jamás tal belleza.   
  
— Gracias. –dice él, adoptando tu posición anterior: sentado derecho con la vista al frente.   
  
— De nada. –dices para luego volver una vez más la vista al frente.   
  
Intentas centrar tu atención en las estrellas, en los focos, en la música, en cualquier cosa, pero estás demasiado fuera de ti mismo; además, la presencia de tu acompañante te descoloca hasta cierto punto, porque deseas hablarle y no puedes negarlo. Sientes que debes hablarle y quizá deberías intentarlo, no pierdes nada, pero… no te atreves. Aún con hierba en tu sistema te sientes incapaz de entablar una conversación con alguien, por lo que sólo te limitas a continuar en tu posición y miras las estrellas.  
  
Alcanzas a captar una estrella fugaz y sabes que la creencia popular dice que si pides un deseo al ver pasar una de ellas, éste se cumplirá, así que decides intentarlo, sin embargo, te hallas nuevamente en la nada.   
  
No sabes qué pedir, porque no sabes lo que deseas ni lo que necesitas realmente…  
  
Entonces a tus oídos llega una melodía, una canción que conoces a la perfección…   
  
_A heart that's full up like a landfill  
A job that slowly kills you  
Bruises that won't heal_  
  
Le miras y sonríes… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lo hacías? Es gracioso y a la vez extraño lo que sientes. No sabes qué es, pero sientes algo encenderse en tu interior. Es como si ese extraño que tienes en frente entendiera a la perfección lo que te sucede: lo ves en sus apagados orbes de bello color miel; lo puedes sentir en su voz, la cual se cuela por tus oídos y te hace volar… Él corresponde tu sonrisa y le da una nueva calada a su cigarrillo para luego proseguir con voz suave.   
  
_You look so tired and unhappy  
Bring down the government  
They don't, they don't speak for us  
I'll take a quiet life  
A handshake of carbon monoxide_  
  
Le ofreces de lo que estás fumando y él niega con la cabeza, entonces sigues con lo tuyo: fumando y deleitándote con el sonido de su voz, la cual se encuentra entonando aquella canción que tan bien te identifica en ese momento.   
  
_No alarms and no surprises  
No alarms and no surprises_  
  
— ¿Quieres ir a beber algo adentro? –te habla por fin y sientes algo removerse en tu interior.   
  
— No tengo muchas ganas de entrar. –confiesas. Él se levanta y se limpia los pantalones empolvados.   
  
— ¿Qué quieres que te traiga entonces? – lo miras extrañado. – Hey…- te llama.   
  
— Uhm… una cerveza. –respondes tímidamente. Él le da la última calada a su cigarrillo y tira la colilla para posteriormente entrar a la casa.   
  
Nuevamente te encuentras solo, pero con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Una que no tenías antes de que él llegara. Él… ni siquiera sabes su nombre, pero te sientes a gusto con su compañía y eso te parece ilógico, absurdo… recuerdas su voz cantando; cantándote, porque eso parecía, y cierras los ojos, intentando que aquella dulce melodía proveniente de sus labios no se borre jamás, procurando mantener vivo ese recuerdo en tu memoria.   
  
De pronto comienzas a sentirte un tanto desesperado. Le esperas, pero no vuelve, entonces decides ir a buscarle porque lo necesitas y no lo entiendes. Comienzas a preguntarte por qué, y una vez más no encuentras la respuesta, sólo tienes teorías, como la de que quizá sus ojos habían logrado transmitirte lo que sentía, lo cual era exactamente lo mismo que tú sentías.   
  
La sensación de soledad te invade y ahora es más molesta que antes, por lo que decides apagar el porro y entrar. Miras a tu alrededor y ves un mar de chicos bebiendo, cantando, bailando, y te incomoda. No quieres estar allí, mas debes buscarle, encontrarle y obligarle a que se quede contigo.   
  
Le buscas por todos lados, sin embargo, no logras hallarle. Comienzas a pensar que tal vez fue una alucinación, pero caes en cuenta de que no has buscado en un lugar: el baño, y en esa casa hay tres, por lo que aún quedan posibilidades de encontrarle. Buscas en los dos primeros y nada, sólo un montón de adolescentes borrachos que con suerte pueden mantener los ojos abiertos. Vas al tercer baño con el corazón a mil, y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de preguntarte el porqué. Golpeas la puerta un par de veces y nada, pero decides esperar… no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que él abre la puerta, dejando ver unas enormes pupilas dilatadas, una sonrisa bastante amplia y no puedes evitar reparar en que constantemente pasa el dorso de su mano por su nariz y es un gesto que ves a menudo, por lo cual, no tienes duda de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
— Hey. –te saluda mostrándote la cerveza que llevaba en una mano, quizá para darte a entender que no lo había olvidado.   
  
— Hey… -respondes desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. – Demoraste mucho, por eso vine a buscarte. –dices.  
  
— Sí, estaba un tanto ocupado. –pasa uno de sus brazos por sobre tu hombro y logras aspirar el peculiar aroma que desprende su pálida piel; nada especial, colonia barata y cigarrillos. – Vamos afuera.   
  
Caminan hasta afuera y te deleitas escuchando a ratos el sonido de su risa luego de ver a algún chico tirado vomitando o haciendo alguna locura, y te encanta ese desconocido, ese hombre de quien ni siquiera sabes el nombre, te fascina y deseas poder verlo nuevamente.  
  
Lo miras e intentas descifrar su edad al tiempo que prende un cigarrillo.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Mi nombre o mi edad? –te pregunta sin soltar el cigarrillo de sus labios.   
  
— Saber tu nombre estaría bien. –sonríes con nerviosismo.   
  
— Gerard. Tengo veinticuatro, y… -da una calada y te mira.- es todo lo que debes saber.   
  
— Me parece perfecto. –bebes de tu cerveza. – Por si te interesa, me llamo Frank y…  
  
— Y tienes diecisiete, se te nota. –ríe, y cierras los ojos intentando nuevamente guardar ese sonido en tu memoria. - Estás en una etapa en la cual te sientes ajeno al mundo y quieres encajar aunque no lo quieras aceptar.  
  
— ¿Tú encajaste? –preguntas.  
  
— No. La vida normal es complicada. Las personas como yo tenemos una vida fácil: no le trabajamos a nadie y no tenemos pareja a quien rendirle cuentas; No tengo responsabilidad sobre nadie, y por lo tanto, no me rijo bajo ninguna moral.   
  
— Eso es… interesante. –aceptas.   
  
— Sí, y eso te gustó. Como te dije, se nota demasiado que tienes diecisiete y que es eso lo que buscas; un tipo de vida como el mío crees que te acomodaría.   
  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? –averiguas.   
  
— Como te vistes, como te expresas… yo era muy parecido a ti, por eso lo sé. Lo supe en cuanto comencé a cantar, tu rostro cambió. Sé por lo que estás pasando, y sé también lo que necesitas.   
  
— ¿Sí? Estaría feliz de que me lo dijeras. –dices con ironía.   
  
— Necesitas sentirte vivo. Necesitas encontrar a alguien que te sostenga, que encienda lo que llevas dentro. Alguien que como un huracán, haga mierda todos los paradigmas que llevas contigo y que sobre ellos, construya algo nuevo, algo que te haga sentir vivo.– Te deja atónito ante sus palabras porque es tan… simple y sencillo lo que él dice que necesitas, que te hace gracia, porque estabas en busca de la gran cosa, cuando lo que Gerard dice tiene todo el sentido del mundo.   
  
— Suena sencillo. –sonríes de medio lado.   
  
— Pero no lo es. Yo aún no encuentro nada. –le da una calada a su cigarrillo. – En realidad, creo que dejé de buscar hace ya un buen tiempo.   
  
— ¿Por qué?   
  
— Porque… ¿Sabes en realidad a lo que me refería con ese algo? –te pregunta y sientes tus mejillas sonrojarse, porque tú sólo pensaste en una cosa. Una palabrita pequeña de cuatro letras pero que tenía un significado bastante relevante: amor. – Perfecto, sí sabías. El asunto es que quizá no es sólo eso lo que pueda llevarte a encontrar lo que buscas. Hay muchos caminos y algunas veces el amor es más sano que otras drogas, pero sólo algunas veces, cuando tienes suerte.  
  
— ¿Tú escogiste la cocaína, verdad? –Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero debías preguntarlo.   
  
— Podría decirse que sí. Probé lo del amor y fue más dañino que esnifar coca.  
  
— Entiendo…   
  
— Oye, vamos adentro. Bebamos algo, saca a bailar a alguna chica, no lo sé. Pero ya estoy harto de estar sentado aquí.   
  
Sin esperar tu respuesta, te toma de un brazo y te obliga a levantarte. Entran y el ambiente está igual que antes. El efecto de la hierba ya dejó tu cuerpo y no sientes ganas de bailar, pero sí de beber, y mucho. Tu boca está pastosa, necesitas líquido. Se acercan a una mesita y se sirven vodka con jugo de naranja, nada mejor, piensas.   
  
Los vasos y las botellas comienzan a vaciarse rápidamente y tú comienzas a sentirte demasiado mareado. La música retumba en tus oídos y en tu pecho, y no estás seguro de considerarlo una buena sensación. Gerard parece estar en la misma situación que tú, debido a que lo escuchas balbucear, mas no entiendes nada de lo que dice y eso desata tu risa.   
  
Comienzas a moverte porque las ganas de bailar volvieron, sin embargo, no duraron mucho, ya que en poco tiempo, sientes deseos de devolver todo lo que tienes en el estómago y ése es el momento en el que te regañas mentalmente por no haber comido nada antes de salir a beber.   
  
Coges a Gerard de la mano y lo conduces al baño. Cierras la puerta con seguro y te arrodillas frente a la taza del baño, respiras profundo y vomitas. Lo peor del asunto es que al abrir los ojos, el espectáculo te produce más náuseas y por ende, sigues devolviendo todo. Sientes la mano de Gerard acariciar tu espalda y no sabes si es por pena o por apoyo moral, y tampoco tienes tiempo suficiente como para pensarlo.   
  
Tu abdomen duele, sientes un escozor horrible en tu garganta y un sabor aún peor en tu boca. Te levantas rápidamente y te enjuagas la boca. Miras a tu lado y está Gerard mirándose al espejo, entonces sin pensarlo, hablas: - No puedo creer que con cocaína y alcohol en tu cuerpo, sigas luciendo tan perfecto. –tus palabras parecen no sorprender a tu interlocutor ya que se acerca a ti y te sonríe como si le hubieses dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.   
  
— Sigues ebrio, niño. –Y eso te sulfura. ¿Niño? ¿En serio te llamó niño?   
  
— Yo… - Pero antes de que protestes, te toma del rostro y comienza a cantar.   
  
_No alarms and no surprises  
No alarms and no surprises  
Silent, silent_  
  
Se acerca peligrosamente a ti y puedes sentir su aliento colisionar con tus labios, lo cual provoca que tu pulso se dispare y puedas oír el latido de tu corazón en los oídos.   
  
_This is my final fit, my final bellyache with  
No alarms and no surprises  
No alarms and no surprises  
No alarms and no surprises please_  
  
Cierras los ojos porque deseas disfrutar de lo que, sabes, vendrá a continuación. Si bien, siempre te han gustado los hombres, esta vez te sientes intimidado y lo más probable es que se deba a que te está cantando con aquella exquisita voz que tanto te gustó.   
  
_Such a pretty house, and such a pretty garden  
No alarms and no surprises (let me out of here)  
No alarms and no surprises (let me out of here)  
No alarms and no surprises please (let me out of here)_  
  
Por fin el contacto que tanto esperaste, se concreta. Sientes sus labios comenzar una suave y sensual danza con los tuyos. Sin embargo, te sientes hambriento y deseas succionar y mordisquear aquellos tan apetecibles labios, mas te contienes porque prefieres primero conocer su boca, luego habrá tiempo para lo demás.   
  
Si bien, el beso comenzó como algo delicado, poco a poco se fue tornando cada vez más intenso, más demandante, más lujurioso y sentiste tus hormonas revolucionarse cuando él te tomó de las caderas y te sentó sobre el lavamanos, para luego quitarse la chaqueta y despojarte también a ti de la tuya.   
  
Necesitabas tomar aire, pero preferías morir sintiendo sus labios sobre los tuyos, que detenerte para respirar.   
  
Tu cuerpo se enciende y una corriente eléctrica te recorre entero cuando sientes su mano colarse por tus pantalones y boxers. No puedes evitar proferir un jadeo y abres tus orbes avellanas para ver su rostro, ya que te causa curiosidad saber cómo se siente él. Lo ves mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras te contempla y eso no hace más que aumentar tu temperatura corporal, y las ganas de tocarlo se hacen presentes, por lo que te bajas del lavamanos y lo empujas contra una pared.   
  
Con una agilidad que no sabías que poseías, desabrochas su cinturón y bajas su pantalón junto con los boxers; te encuentras con que la erección de Gerard pide atención, y se la brindas sin hacerle esperar demasiado. Besas con pasión su boca mientras tu mano izquierda comienza a masturbarlo, haciendo que te corresponda torpemente, lo cual te hace sonreír.   
  
No sabes cómo, pero terminan en el suelo, tú sobre él, comenzando un suave vaivén que hace que el roce de sus erecciones, y la erótica imagen que tiene cada uno del cuerpo del otro, les haga enloquecer, perder la cabeza; porque es erótico, es sensual y sexual... Y les gusta.   
  
Te inclinas un poco y muerdes su cuello, para luego succionarlo un poco, lo cual provoca un fuerte gemido de su parte y das gracias al cielo porque la música esté a un volumen tan alto.   
  
Los movimientos de tu pelvis sobre la de Gerard se vuelven frenéticos y no hizo falta mucho más para que ambos se sintieran tocar las estrellas.   
  
Entonces ahí supiste que él era el camino que debías seguir. Él era la respuesta a todo y lo necesitarías desde aquella noche y para siempre.   
  
~  
  
Despiertas porque sientes un frío terrible colarse entre tus ropas. Abres los ojos con pereza y los sientes pesados, porque estás seguro de no haber dormido lo suficiente como para sentirte descansado. Te mueves y te encuentras con que estás sentado en un sillón, con muchos chicos durmiendo a tu alrededor. Pasas tu vista por cada uno de ellos y no lo ves, entonces te levantas rápidamente y comienzas a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero no está.  
  
Definitivamente esta vez no estaba.   
  
Te tocas los bolsillos, pensando ilusamente en que tal vez anotó su número en algún papelito y lo metió en tu bolsillo, pero no tienes nada más que tu celular y un par de dólares para volver a casa.   
  
La frustración y la rabia se apoderan de tu persona y decides irte rápidamente. Apenas pones un pie en la calle, enciendes un cigarrillo y piensas que ese tipo que conociste anoche, y con el cual casi tienes sexo, es un hijo de puta.   
  
Sin embargo, recuerdas que si estaba en aquella fiesta, era porque a alguien debía conocer de allí, entonces marcas el número de Tony, uno de los chicos que había estado en aquella casa y con quien tienes una relación medianamente cercana. No eran amigos, pero tampoco estaban tan distantes de serlo.   
  
— ¿Sí? –oyes que te contesta con voz somnolienta.   
  
— Tony, soy Frank.   
  
— Lo sé, idiota. –ríe con pocas fuerzas.- ¿Qué sucede?   
  
— Tony, necesito que me digas si conoces a un tal Gerard que estuvo anoche en la fiesta.   
  
— Hermano, conozco a muchos tipos con ese nombre. ¿Sabes el apellido? –pregunta.   
  
— Uhm… no. –respondes en un susurro.  
  
— ¿Descripción física?   
  
— Alto, de pelo negro, y tez blanca; ojos color esmeralda…  
  
— Espera, ¿Gerard Way? –te das cuenta que su tono de voz cambia porque ahora parece sorprendido.   
  
— No lo sé, te dije que no sé su apellido.   
  
— Pero por tu descripción… debe ser él, ¿qué sucede con ese tipo?   
  
— ¿Lo conoces? Necesito saber dónde vive.   
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
  
— Vamos, Tony, necesito saberlo. –dices con ansiedad.   
  
— Pero, Frank, ese tipo no es…  
  
— Tony, sé cuidarme solo. –le das una última calada a tu cigarrillo y lo tiras.   
  
Oyes un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea y luego el chico te da su dirección, a lo cual respondes con un escuálido: “Gracias”, para luego cortar la comunicación.   
  
Te encuentras en una encrucijada: no sabes si ir en ese mismo instante o esperar a que él te busque… la segunda opción te parece absurda porque si él hubiese querido volver a verte, no se hubiera ido sin decirte siquiera “adiós”. Sopesas las posibilidades y das con que la mejor opción es ir a buscarle, pero ya no estás tan seguro de querer ir…   
  
Piensas las cosas y te sientes un estúpido; hasta la noche anterior eras sólo un crío que no sabía lo que necesitaba, ni qué camino continuar, pero de pronto aparece un tipo unos cuantos años mayor que tú, te habla de manera “bonita” –si es que así le puedes llamar- y sin más, caes rendido a sus pies.   
  
“Estúpido Frank Iero”, piensas.   
  
Entonces, decides volver a tu casa y regresar a tu vida pretendiendo que nada ha sucedido. Intentas borrar a Gerard de tu memoria, pero no puedes porque además, te habías esforzado demasiado en guardar en tu cabeza su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos…   
  
Sacudes tu cabeza e intentas dejar de pensar en él. Ves si viene el autobús que te llevará a casa y para tu suerte, éste se aproxima velozmente. Te subes, pagas y te sientes en el último lugar. El puro y simple hecho de apoyar tu cabeza en el respaldo, te hace caer dormido y te olvidas del mundo…  
  
Te olvidas de él…   
  
~  
  
Una semana había pasado, y por más que te habías esforzado en olvidar todo lo que te había dicho, no puedes, por lo que decides ir a buscarle aquella noche.   
  
No sabes si estará en su casa, pero deseas con todas las fuerzas del mundo porque sí esté. Te ilusionas y piensas que quizá te invitará a pasar a su morada a beber algo para seguir conversando…  
  
Tomas el autobús, y éste te deja a un par de cuadras de su casa. A medida que te vas acercando, te vas poniendo nervioso y no sabes precisar por qué. Tus manos comienzan a sudar y tu pulso se acelera.   
  
Te encuentras frente a un edificio y te confundes porque Tony jamás te dijo que Gerard vivía en un departamento… Pero, ¿qué más daba? ya estabas allí y no te irías, no sin antes haber hablado con él. Ingresas y le dices al conserje que necesitas el número de departamento de Gerard Way. Él, con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro, en el rostro, se aproxima a una hoja que tiene pegada sobre la pared y busca. Te dice que es el número 312 en el piso quince, y le agradeces para luego dirigirte al elevador y marcar el número de su piso.   
  
Cuando las puertas se abren, tus piernas te traicionan y casi caes; no puedes creer que te encuentres tan nervioso. Una vez en frente a la puerta 312, débilmente golpeas tres veces y esperas…  
  
Abre y sientes algo removerse en tu estómago cuando tus ojos hacen contacto con los suyos. Esperas alguna expresión, alguna palabra, pero nada. Sólo te mira a través de los lentes rectangulares que lleva puestos.  
  
— Hey. –te aventuras a decir.  
  
Él no dice nada, pero se da media vuelta y sin cerrar la puerta te deja allí, sin saber qué hacer. Miras por el espacio que queda y decides entrar, después de todo, por algo te dejó la puerta abierta, ¿verdad?   
  
Ingresas y te encuentras con miles de hojas regadas por todo el lugar: sobre los sillones, en la alfombra, en la mesa de centro, sobre el escritorio donde él se encuentra sentado muy concentrado en una máquina de escribir. También hay pinturas acrílicas tiradas en el piso, platos con comida y vasos sucios.   
  
Intentas acercarte, pero te es imposible pasar sin pisar alguna cosa, entonces decides sentarte a esperar, ¿qué cosa? No tienes idea.   
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta sin mirarte y sin dejar de escribir.  
  
— Quería… verte. –confiesas. Tarda un par de segundos en responder y piensas que se debe a lo que está escribiendo.   
  
— ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? –No sabes si contestar o no. Su voz suena intimidante y te cohíbes.- ¿Quién, Frank? –averigua nuevamente, pero esta vez te mira.   
  
— Tony… -susurras.   
  
— Tony… -repite él.- No lo conozco, y si lo conozco, no lo recuerdo. –dice con simpleza.   
  
Nuevamente el silencio reina en el lugar y no hallas qué hacer, por lo que paseas tus orbes avellanas por todo el lugar, una clara señal de que te encuentras incomodo, pero no tanto como para retirarte de allí sin haber hablado con él.   
  
De pronto se levanta y estira sus brazos. Se quita los lentes y los deja sobre el escritorio, para posteriormente desaparecer tras una puerta que supones da a la cocina, ya que oyes el sonido de vasos y agua. Cuando reaparece, te das cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba en la cocina, ya que te trae un vaso con coca-cola o por lo menos eso es lo que parece.   
  
— Gracias. – Dices cuando te lo entrega. No responde y en cambio se acerca al balcón y abre el ventanal, enciende un cigarro y te mira un par de minutos.   
  
— No eres el primero que viene luego de casi tener sexo una noche. - Una sonrisa torcida en su rostro acompaña aquello y no puedes evitar sentir algo crujir en tu interior ante tal frialdad.   
  
— Yo no… -intentas decir que no estás allí por lo ocurrido en la baño, pero él se te adelanta.   
  
— ¿No, qué? No me digas que estás enamorado. –Sientes una punzada en el pecho y quieres irte, arrancar, huir… te sientes herido, y es que no comprendes cómo es que quien tan bien te hizo sentir hacía cinco noches, era capaz de dañarte de tal manera sin sentir remordimiento alguno.   
  
— Creo que mejor me voy… -te levantas dispuesto a irte, pero no sabes cómo llega en tres segundos hasta ti.   
  
— ¿En serio creíste que tendríamos algo luego de lo sucedido? –te pregunta.  
  
— No, no venía por eso. –respondes con firmeza.- Venía por todo el cuento de mis necesidades de adolescente y el camino de mierda que se supone debo seguir.   
  
— Oh, eso… quizás el amor es tu camino.  
  
— Sí, eso pensaba.   
  
— ¿Pensabas? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – callas, porque te avergüenzas de ti y de tus pueriles pensamientos. Bajas la mirada y él sutilmente eleva tu rostro tomándolo del mentón.- Dímelo. –Le miras a los ojos y ves que detrás de esa frialdad, se esconde el anhelo de cariño, la necesidad de amor y protección. – Oh, pensaste que podías ayudarme. –lo ves sonreír tristemente.- Frank, mírame. Mira mi hogar, ¿de verdad crees que alguien como yo vaya a querer ayuda? Soy adicto a la cocaína y además soy alcohólico. No tengo trabajo estable y puedo pasar días sin probar bocado por estar tirado sobre mi cama luego de esnifar mierda. Y estoy bien, no me quejo, porque como te dije, esta vida que llevo me daña mucho menos de lo que me dañó alguna vez esa jodida basura del amor.  
  
— Podrías intentarlo nuevamente. Esto a la larga te matará.   
  
— ¿Crees que tengo algún problema con eso? Mientras menos demore, mejor para mí.   
  
— Pero…  
  
— Eres el típico adolescente jodido que de un momento a otro encuentra a alguien en una peor situación y decide querer salvarlo.   
  
— Yo podría…  
  
— ¡Con un demonio, Frank, no eres un superhéroe! No puedes andar por allí salvando gente porque te lastimarán… -exclamó con enojo.   
  
— Quiero ayudarte.  
  
— Frankie… -susurró y te abrazó. Lo sientes aspirar tu olor y eso hace que cierres los ojos. – No soy bueno para ti… aléjate de mí. Busca en otro lugar lo que necesitas, porque aquí no está. –susurra sobre tu oído.- Si no te alejas, te lastimaré de tal manera que jamás dejarás de sangrar.   
  
Te separas abruptamente y sales corriendo. Corres escaleras abajo y sigues corriendo por las calles. No piensas en que es más conveniente tomar el autobús, debido a que solamente quieres huir, tienes miedo, quieres llorar, sientes el pecho apretado y nuevamente te sientes vacío…  
  
Creíste haber encontrado lo que requerías para sentirte vivo, mas sólo encontraste desolación y dolor…  
  
Quisiste jugar a ser superhéroe, pero olvidaste que éstos sólo existen en los comics que solías leer cuando niño. Olvidaste que eres un simple ser humano que sufre, que llora, que se equivoca, que tropieza y muy pocas veces tiene el valor de levantarse.   
  
Quisiste jugar a ser superhéroe, pero no reparaste en el hecho de que los superhéroes a veces también necesitan ser salvados.   
  
~  
  
Habías perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado desde que habías ido a ver a Gerard al departamento y habías salido hecho mierda. Tu vida seguía en la nada y habías retomado totalmente la rutina.   
  
Intentabas no pensar en él y cada día se te hacía más fácil. Sin embargo, cierto día, cuando vas llegando a tu casa, ves a alguien esperándote fuera. Alguien cuyo cabello y manera de fumar se te hacen conocidos. Tragas saliva y avanzas pretendiendo parecer tranquilo. Una vez frente a él, quieres hacer contacto con sus ojos, pero tu camino se ve obstruido por unos lentes oscuros los cuales cubren aquellos lindos orbes color miel, y te parece sumamente extraño ya que no hay sol, es más, el cielo está cubierto con un manto de nubes color gris.   
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que preguntaste.   
  
— Tenemos que hablar.- Apenas termina la frase, recuerdas lo mucho que odias aquellas tres palabras hiladas en una misma oración.   
  
— Creí que todo había quedado perfectamente claro la última vez. – Intentas esquivarlo para entrar a tu casa, mas te es imposible, ya que él se empeña en bloquearte el camino.   
  
— Vamos, Frank, sólo tomará unos minutos. –dice con voz suave y con una sonrisa esbozada en aquellos finos labios que tuviste oportunidad de conocer.   
  
Entonces suspiras y comienzas a caminar sin decirle nada, asumiendo que él entenderá y te seguirá. No te equivocas, ya que lo sientes caminar tras de ti, lo cual te hace sonreír débilmente. Caminan en silencio, hasta llegar a un parque que quedaba a tan sólo unas cuadras de tu hogar. Una vez allí, caminan hasta que sus ojos dan con una banquita en la cual toman asiento.  
  
Esperas que él te hable, pero parece distraído y lo notas en la expresión de su rostro. Quisieras verle los ojos, pero no puedes y eso te frustra un poco. Esperas en silencio y oyes su acompasada respiración. Observas su pálida piel y te sorprende no haberla mirado con detención anteriormente. Esa piel te encanta y sabes que quisieras volver a sentirla bajo tus mundanas manos… utilizas ese término, ya que para ti, Gerard es perfectamente imperfecto y eso te hace querer adorarlo; te provoca querer abrazarlo y quisieras sentirlo cerca siempre.   
  
— ¿Me dirás algo o sólo nos quedaremos aquí? –preguntas intentando sonar molesto, porque sabes que en el fondo adorarías quedarte allí contemplándolo en un sepulcral silencio.   
  
— He estado pensando cómo decirte esto sin que suene demasiado frío y sin que suene demasiado… tonto. – Sonríe de medio lado y eso te mata. – Siento lo del otro día. Fui un mal educado y no merecías el trato que te di. –Bajas tu mirada luchando con la sonrisa de satisfacción que quería hacerse presente sobre tus labios.- Sin embargo, no me arrepiento del todo, ya que esa era la única manera que tenía de espantarte para que jamás volvieras a mi lado… -confiesa quitándose los lentes y no puedes evitar impresionarte al ver sus ojos, los cuales se encuentran fuertemente irritados. Si cuando los conociste creíste que estos carecían de brillo y eso sólo opacaba su hermoso color, esta vez te aterrorizaste al pensar que ya no tenían color. Además las ojeras que descansaban bajo sus orbes, eran enormes y poseían un leve tinte de color morado.   
  
— ¿Qué te sucedió? –averiguas con notoria preocupación y sin reparar en que estás acariciando su rostro, específicamente todo el sector concerniente a sus ojos.   
  
— Estuve internado un par de días… salí hace un horas. –dice tranquilo al tiempo que enciende un cigarrillo.  
  
— ¿Internado? ¿Por qué? –te alejas cuando él vuelve a colocarse las gafas.   
  
— Intoxicación, ya sabes, mezclé drogas y alcohol. –explica mirando hacia otro lado.   
  
— Pudiste haber muerto. –dices con un malestar horrible en el estómago.   
  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no era eso lo que buscaba? –inquiere sonriente, lo cual te hace hervir la sangre.   
  
— Eres un imbécil. – dices y te levantas dispuesto a irte.   
  
— No, Frank, espera… -te toma del brazo logrando retenerte. –Quiero que nos sigamos viendo… soy un tonto egoísta y sé que no debería estar pidiéndote esto, pero… -se muerde el labio inferior- por favor.   
  
— Gerard, no logro entenderte. –confiesas.  
  
— Sé que con esto estaría contradiciendo todo lo que te dije el otro día y estoy siendo un jodido egoísta, pero necesito que nos sigamos viendo.   
  
Le miras sin saber qué responder. Es decir, sí, quieres seguir viéndole, sin embargo, temes a que esto te haga más daño porque no quieres sufrir, ya bastante mal te sientes contigo mismo como para que alguien más venga a joderte la existencia. Además, prácticamente no sabes nada de él y es por eso que te cuestionas tanto lo que te hace sentir tan sólo con su presencia.   
  
— ¿Quién eres? –Sueltas de pronto y sabes que la pregunta le sorprende ya que su boca se curva un poco.   
  
— Gerard Way, licenciado en Artes Visuales y Literatura. Un fallido intento de ser humano. Hijo de Donna y Donald, hermano de Mikey Way. ¿Suficiente? – Sonríes porque te provoca risa su descripción. Él también sonríe y eso te llena.  
  
— ¿Por qué deseas con tantas ansias la muerte? –preguntas y su gesto cambia.   
  
— Porque es la única salida de este túnel de mierda. –dice con una sonrisa triste.   
  
No sabes qué responder y sólo te quedas mirándole. Quieres ayudarlo porque sientes que con él todo cambiará en tu vida. No sabes si es un cambio bueno o malo, pero ni siquiera te detienes a pensar en las posibilidades… no te interesa en ese momento. En él ves la posibilidad de cambiar y encontrarle sentido a tu existencia.  
  
Estas consiente de que cabe la posibilidad de que sufras, pero sin dolor, ¿cómo osas decir que vives?   
  
~  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella visita de Gerard en la cual te pidió que se siguieran viendo y habían sido dos semanas realmente extrañas. Había días en los que no sabías nada de él; lo buscabas en su casa y no estaba allí, le marcabas al celular y nada, entonces pensabas lo peor… Luego él aparecía, lloraba en tu hombro por lo terrible que se sentía al no poder huir de aquellos amantes a los cuales era adicto.   
  
Lloraba también porque se sentía ahogado en un mar de inseguridades y miedos, de desilusiones y tormentos. Te hablaba de sus demonios internos, aquellos demonios que le consumían poco a poco, llevándose la poca cordura que le iba quedando.   
  
Tú lo escuchabas atentamente y te deleitabas acariciando su suave cabello. Ahí estaba quien con su sonrisa te hacía volar, quien con sus lágrimas te hacía sentir importante, ya que sólo junto a ti soltaba todas sus debilidades; quien encendía tu interior con cada caricia y cada susurro, quien con su voz provocaba un sinfín de emociones: a veces sentías perder la compostura debido a sus frías palabras, mientras que otras ocasiones sólo deseabas desgastar tus manos sobre su piel, saborear su boca hasta más no poder, repetir sobre su oído una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era debido a la creativa mente que ostentaba, la cual podías apreciar en todo su esplendor cuando pintaba o escribía algún poema.   
  
Si te preguntaban qué era exactamente lo que tenían, no sabrías responder. Claramente amigos no son, novios mucho menos, pero sí se besan y tienen sexo, por lo tanto, quizá la palabra más adecuada para describirlos era “amantes”.   
  
Sin embargo, así como te hacía sentir vivo con cada una de las cosas que hacía, también a veces te sentías morir entre sus brazos debido a las crueles palabras que vociferaba en tu contra o algunas acciones que cometía, las cuales te lastimaban a más no poder…  
  
— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? –te grita. –Yo puedo follarme a quien quiera, niñito. Esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiera, ¿o qué pensabas? ¿Que por haberte dado un poco de espacio en mi vida, puedes hacer y deshacer como te guste? –sus ojos te muestran una furia terrible.   
  
— Pensé que nosotros…  
  
— ¿Nosotros, qué? Iero, tienes diecisiete años, eres un adolescente… ¿Qué puedes darme aparte de una buenísima sesión de sexo?  
  
Y ahí te sientes desvanecer. Tu vista se nubla y pareciera que tu pulso desaparece debido a aquella estocada directo al corazón. Aquello que tanto temiste, se hace realidad; comienzas a sangrar y sabes que sólo se debe a una cosa: Estás completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Gerard Way.  
  
Se ha transformado en una adicción y sabes que si no te alejas, más que dañado, saldrás muerto, es por eso que huyes. Al igual que la primera vez que estuviste en su casa, corres y corres hasta que tus piernas parecieran querer ceder en cualquier momento. Te echas a llorar en el pasto de una plaza. Abrazas tus piernas y escondes tu rostro entre ellas.  
  
No sabes cuánto rato permaneces allí, pero decides retirarte cuando la noche se hace presente. Vuelves a tu casa y te encierras en tu habitación, dispuesto a limpiar tus heridas internas con música.   
  
Sabes que no te buscará, sin embargo, guardas en el fondo de tu corazón la esperanza de que sí lo haga. No ahora, ya que en ese instante lo odias, pero sí en un par de días, cuando las cosas se hayan enfriado y tus heridas hayas cicatrizado.   
  
Lavas tu rostro, suspiras en repetidas ocasiones, te prometes no seguir llorando y te entregas a los sueños.   
  
~  
  
Pasan los días y él te busca, pero aunque quieres hablarle, el recordar lo que te dijo te hace doler el pecho, el alma, y aunque quizá no fue la gran cosa, no había sido lo único que te había hecho. ¿Quién te pagaba las preocupaciones de sus desapariciones? ¿Quién era el único que lo iba a visitar cada vez que terminaba en el hospital? ¿Quién era el que siempre sufría con la idea de perderlo? Tú y nadie más que tú.   
  
Aquella tarde habías salido a comprar hierba porque necesitabas fumar y tal como la primera vez que te había buscado, estaba esperándote en las afueras de tu casa. Su estado era deplorable y te preocupaste en demasía al verlo: su rostro cansado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel más pálida… te hicieron sentir mal.   
  
— Frank, escúchame.- pidió cuando vio que ibas a abrir la puerta.   
  
— He soportado bastante ya, ¿no crees? – sueltas con rabia.   
  
— Lo sé y es por eso que he venido hasta acá a explicarte.   
  
— ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres explicarme por qué eres un hijo de puta? –sabes que no deberías tratarlo así, pero no puedes evitarlo.   
  
— Algo así. – Te mueres por dejarlo entrar y que te explique, mas no estás seguro de que realmente lo merezca. Lo piensas unos segundos y algo en su rostro te convence.  
  
— Entra, estoy solo. –abres la puerta y la cierras cuando él ingresa. -¿Qué sucede entonces? –preguntas mirándole.   
  
— Siento toda la mierda que dije el otro día.  
  
— Gerard, conozco tus disculpas de memoria. –dices.  
  
— Lo sé, pero esta vez están acompañadas de promesas. Escúchame. –asientes y le miras extrañado.   
  
— Cuando te busqué fue porque vi algo distinto en ti y eso me atrajo mucho. Quise probarme a mí mismo que me harías daño y así confirmar una vez más que el amor no es para mí, sin embargo… no fue así. Me has entregado tanto que nada puede compararse contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por muy cursi que suene. Eres… maravilloso, perfecto y eso fue lo que me abrumó. Jamás nadie ha demostrado tal preocupación por mí. Nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú lo haces, nadie me ha acariciado con mayor ternura… nadie me ha arrancado suspiros como tú lo has hecho… -se acerca a ti, te toma del rostro y acaricia tus mejillas- Frankie, te has convertido en mi mayor adicción, la más pura y letal de todas. –sus ojos hicieron contacto con los tuyos y poco a poco sus bocas se fueron acercando hasta por fin besarse.  
  
Te sentiste tocar el cielo con los dedos cuando aquellos finos labios se unieron a los tuyos en un tierno contacto que si bien te encantó, de igual manera te provocó querer más, sin embargo, esta vez no te entregarías tan dócilmente como acostumbras. Esta vez querías hechos, no sólo promesas, por lo que te ves obligado a deshacer el beso. Él te mira extrañado, ya que probablemente jamás se haya imaginado que tú le pedirías algo.   
  
— ¿Qué sucede? – Te pregunta casi con dulzura mientras acaricia tu mejilla izquierda y muerdes tus labios para no soltar un suspiro.   
  
— Me has dañado…  
  
— Lo sé y te lo advertí… -susurró.  
  
— ¿Seguirás haciéndolo? –preguntas de la misma manera.  
  
— No. –junta su frente con la tuya- Esta vez no. Te necesito a mi lado, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti y es una locura que lo esté aceptando. – Notas cómo sus mejillas cobran color y no recuerdas haber visto jamás tan bella imagen.   
  
— Necesito cosas concretas, Gerard, no promesas ni palabras bonitas. –sueltas alejándote.   
  
— ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta nervioso.   
  
— Necesito que busques ayuda profesional. Luego podrías conseguir un trabajo, hacer una vida.   
  
— ¿Hacer una vida? ¿Cómo Mark Renton? –ríes.  
  
— ¿Recuerdas el final de Trainspotting? – preguntas con seriedad al tiempo que enarcas una ceja. Gerard deja de reír al comprender la relevancia de lo que dirás. -Renton decide elegir la vida, porque se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba. Gerard, ya no eres un adolescente, yo lo soy. Y si quieres estar conmigo, déjame decirte que necesito estabilidad. Es lo único que te pido… -dices mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Intenté protegerte, fuiste quien me hizo sentir vivo, pero de igual manera me hiciste sentir la peor mierda del mundo y desgasta, ¿sabes?   
  
— Entonces lucharé por ser quien te proteja a ti esta vez, Frankie. –besa tu frente.- Prometo no buscarte hasta que salga de este agujero. –Te toma las manos y las besa para luego salir.  
  
Atónito, miras cómo desaparece por la puerta principal. No sabes si creer en sus palabras, pero deseas con todas las fuerzas del mundo que esta vez sí entre en razón.  
  
Subes a tu habitación y te tiras sobre la cama, enciendes el porro y permites que tu mente vuele libre.  
  
~   
  
No has sabido nada de él desde hacía ya dos meses y aunque te morías por dentro respetarías lo que él mismo había prometido. Aunque debías reconocer que temías se hubiera olvidado de ti…   
  
Durante aquellos dos meses, habías salido con un par de chicos. Bueno, “salir” es demasiado, ya que sólo habían existido toqueteos en algunas fiestas y ya. Nada sentimental, porque sabías que no funcionaría. Estabas demasiado enamorado como para pensar en estar con alguien más.   
  
Cada tarde esperabas su llamada y te desilusionaba que al caer la noche, no hubieras vuelto a escuchar su voz…  
  
Sin embargo, aquella tarde tu móvil comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla leíste su nombre.   
  
— ¿Gerard? –preguntas con emoción.  
  
— Hey, Frankieboy, tanto tiempo. –su voz se oye distinta.   
  
— Bastante… cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? –averiguas.   
  
— Uhm… mejor te cuento acá. Tienes veinte minutos para llegar. –por su tono de voz, sabes que está sonriendo.   
  
— ¡Estoy allá en quince! –vociferas para luego cortar.  
  
Tomas unos cuantos dólares y te vas a esperar el autobús. Sientes que demora años, cuando únicamente fueron, a lo más, diez minutos. Te subes ansioso y sólo esperas que avance lo más rápido posibles porque las ganas de verlo te comen por dentro. Necesitas acariciarlo, besarlo, oír su voz, mirar a través de sus ojos…   
  
Necesitas a tu más exquisita adicción…  
  
Al fin llegas y bajas del transporte. Caminas rápidamente –por no decir que corrías- y subes, no sin antes saludar al conserje. El camino en el ascensor se te hace eterno, mas sabes que debes respirar profundo y tranquilizarte, así que eso haces.   
  
Piso 15…  
  
Te diriges hasta la puerta y antes de que golpees, ésta se abre dejando ver a un Gerard totalmente distinto al que conociste alguna vez. Te abalanzas sobre él y lo abrazas. Aspiras su aroma y aprietas su cuerpo porque te parece un tanto irreal tenerlo allí, frente a ti, luego de tanto tiempo.  
  
— Veo que estás contento… -dice con voz dulce.  
  
— ¿Cómo no estarlo? –Te separas y lo admiras. Sus ojos brillaban, parecían sonreír. Su piel, si bien seguía pálida, esta vez tenía vitalidad y eso te llenaba por dentro. – Estás… distinto.  
  
— He cambiado… he cambiado por ti. –Te toma de la cintura, te arrima a su cuerpo y busca tus labios, los cuales le cedes fácilmente.   
  
Con tus manos le acaricias la nuca mientras él ejerce presión en tu cintura, como queriendo tenerte aun más cerca, cosa que es imposible, pero te causa risa, por lo que sonríes sobre sus labios.   
  
Sientes una felicidad enorme recorrer tu cuerpo y te separas porque necesitas decir algo.  
  
— Gracias por hacerme sentir vivo.   
  
— Gracias por enseñarme que mi vida está aquí, contigo. –te responde para luego besarte dulcemente.   
  
Sientes tu interior rebosante de alegría...  
  
Estás feliz, amas y eres amado.   
  
Estás feliz por haberte convertido en superhéroe.  
  
Estás feliz porque jamás nunca en tu vida, te habías sentido más vivo que entre los brazos de ese peli-negro de hermosos orbes color miel.   
  
:* 

  



End file.
